An Easter hunt like no other
by fireslash icedragon
Summary: The guild loves Easter so Mira decides to host an Easter Egg Hunt what fun, but they don't exactly know what their in for ! -A ONE-SHOT TRIBUTE TO EASTER


**Hey guy's I'm back with my first one-shot this is a tribute to the ancient holiday known as Easter and I hope you like it because I had fun writing it.**

_Summary-The guild loves Easter so Mira decides to host an Easter Egg Hunt what fun, but they don't exactly know what their in for !-A ONE-SHOT TRIBUTE TO EASTER_

**Mira** **POV**

_I have decided that this Easter I'm going to host an Egg hunt around the guild and out back in the forest it's going to be so much fun I'm sure that everyone will participate maybe even Laxus and Mystogan._

"Attention Everyone" I shouted to the guild Member's so that they would all look at me.

"I have decided to do an Easter Egg hunt this year for Easter so if you could all leave the guild so that Me, Elfman and Lissanna can set up it would be very much Appreciated" I told everyone and they all piled out of the guild in one big heap while whispering and Muttering among themselves.

"Okay then" I turned back to where my younger sibling's were waiting "let's get started".

**Natsu POV**

_Mira had just announced that we were having an Easter Egg hunt and I was Already ALL FIRE UP I was exited to show everyone my skill's at finding candy and chocolate._

"I don't think I'm going to do very well" Lucy said to me.

"Don't say that You'll do fine" I said giving her my signature smile.

" Thanks Natsu " She said giving me a slight grin.

"OKAY EVERYONE THE HUNT BEGINS NOW!" Mira said over the guild loud speaker's.

And at that I darted off toward's the wood's near the back of the guild.

Once I was their I took a long sniff and smelled something sweet "CHOCOLATE" I yelled running to where the smell came from.

I amediately saw a pink average sized Eater egg and picked it up "1" I counted.

I Walked to the small pond in the middle of the forest and saw a blue one on one of the lily pad's that was there so I picked that one up "2" I said keeping track of how many I had.

I walked around for a bit and noticed that most of the guild member's were outside so I decided to go inside.

Once I was at the guild I looked around and moved chair's and tables to make sure that there were no egg's hiding anywhere but I couldn't see any so I decided to go back out to the forest.

"AAAAgggghhh" I heard a scream and emidiatly knew who's it was.

"LUCY" I yelled running to where the scream came from.

**Lucy POV**

_I was really happy Mira just announced we were having an Easter egg hunt and I think Natsu just complemented me!_

"OKAY EVERYONE THE HUNT BEGINS NOW" I heard Mira announce over the guild loudspeaker's.

I watched Natsu speed off toward's the wood's in front of me and then saw many member's of the guild follow him through the undergrowth and then disappear over a small hill that had formed. So at that moment I decided to go into the guild because I knew that soon most of the egg's would be gone in in the woods.

As I ran over to the guild I heard a familiar voice yell "1" and I knew to win this game that I had to get a move on.

When I got to the guild I was surprised to find their was nobody in it so more for ME I thought.

I looked behind the bar and found one egg so that mean's now me and Natsu were tied unless he had found another egg while I was searching.

Then I looked around and saw that their was one on a high ledge on the guild hall roof so I decided to use my whip to try and get it down.

"Here we go" I muttered getting my whip out of it's holster.

* CRACK * I whipped my whip at the egg and it fell off the ledge so I ran to catch it so it wouldn't break.

I looked around the guild some more before deciding to leave some for other Mages so that they would at least have a chance against me so I ran out into the forest behind the guild and went to go look in the woodpecker hole that Mira showed me when I got here to fairy tail because their were a bunch of baby bird's and a few egg's that were about to hatch.

I ran through the forest and saw a few Members and I stopped to talk to Grey for a bit when I saw that he had gotten stuck in the log because apparently he was trying to get an egg but he got stuck so Erza came and took it without even noticing me.

But once I got their I saw a blue Easter egg in the woodpecker hole so I took out and put it in my pocket with the rest of them.

But once I took it I heard a giant ROAR and accidentally dropped the egg.

"AAAggghhhh" I screamed when a giant bird came and picked me right up off my feet and that's when I realized it was a real egg.

As the bird was carrying me I kept screaming and then it dropped me right into a huge nest with huge egg's in it.

"LUCY" I heard my name being called by a certain pink haired wizard and at that moment I felt just like a princess being rescued by her prince.

"NATSU" I screamed leaning over the edge of the Nest trying to spot the fire mages messy pink hair through the trees.

"I'M UP HERE" I shouted when I saw a flash of pink and I started to wave my hand's around wildly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE" He shouted back and I could tell he was holding back a laugh.

"OH NOTHING JUST WAITING TO BE EATEN BY AN ANGRY BIRD" I yelled back to him angrily.

At that he jumped up from tree to tree hit the bird in the face earning an angry squawk from it then coming up beside me picking me up bridal style then jumping back down from tree to tree.

"Thank you Natsu" I breathed when he put me down and I pulled him into a hug and then pulled back stared into his eyes then kissed him on the lip's and to my surprise he was ready and started kissing back before we both pulled away panting then as we stared at each other as if making sure that really happened Gray came up in his underpants' yelling "WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OKAY" and I bursted out laughing with Natsu soon following in my laughter.

_Today I was has been a good day i'll get to eat my chocolate and I think I got myself a new boyfriend...HAPPY EASTER!_

**_Hope you guy's liked it my first fairy tail one-shot and if you liked it check out my other story's :fairy tail truth or dare and The MAZE_**


End file.
